Venom Fang
Venom Fang is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of an Anguis from the planet Tep Lokie Appearance Venom Fang appears as a snake humanoid figure. He has a green body with black patches random on him and lighter green palms, chest, inner face, and feet. He has a cobra-like head, only more skinnier and less wide, with green scales and black lines on them. His nose, around the eyes, and chin are a lighter shade of green, almost white/light grey. His nose is like Rath's except smaller and more snake-like. He has medium black pupils in the exact shape of snake eyes and orange all in the rest. He also has small black lines on his nose. His mouth is a bit big and wide. He has black lips, very sharp fangs, and his tongue has a large hollow in it that shoots out venom. His shorter neck connects to big arms that are a lot muscular, with green scales. He has lighter green in the shape of a candle flame starting from his bottom wrist and going up to the halfway area of his wrists. He has 4, long, skinny, sharp fingers with green scales and black lines on them. He also has 3 little overlapping patches on his palms where his fangs can come out. His chest/torso is broad but not too broad. He also shows to have large muscles because of the lines on his chest area. It is lighter green extending from the top of the neck all the way to his private area. He also has 3 overlapping patches on his chest as well and scales on the sides of his chest. His back shows he has a lot of scales and black lines all over. He has black shorts with a waistbelt and orange rim at the bottom of the pants. His legs are muscular as well and he has scales all over them, except at the feet. He has 4 toes that sorta resemble Fasttrack's but wider, more separated, and flattened. When his legs morph into his tail, his tail resembles much of Ssserpent's but with black lines, scales, and lighter green on the outside. His gamatrix symbol is located on his waistbelt. Powers & Abilities As seen in The Mesmerizing Sector, Venom Fang has the ability to retract his fangs outwards in his mouth and on his palms. He can only shoot a strong venomous substance from a large hole in his tongue at his foes to distract them and harm them. His legs can also morph into a tail so that he can easily slither at fast speed to either escape or attack on strike. He also has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and durability as well. Weaknesses His only known weakness is fire, which can easily burn him. Gamaverse In The Mesmerizing Sector, Venom Fang debuted and stopped the Affectu. In'' Never Trust Royalties, Venom Fang tried to stop Freddie but failed. In ''A Tale of Two Migs, Venom Fang appeared. In Bullhorns Unleashed, Venom Fang attacked Hi'Corapa but failed. In Hour of Darkness, Part 1, Venom Fang attacked Deristroll. Appearances Gamaverse *''The Mesmerizing Sector'' (first appearance) *''Never Trust Royalties '' *''A Tale of Two Migs '' *''Bullhorns Unleashed '' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 1'' Trivia *He is Mig's first snake-like alien. *His name will be confirmed in the episode he debuts in: The Mesmerizing Sector. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7